A Merry Teen Titans Christmas
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: It's Christmas time again! Just how do Jump City's protectors the Teen Titans go about celebrating this wonderful holiday? This is a short story as how I see they might do it. Enjoy!  Its my first try at a one shot story


Seasons Greetings to you all! A couple of my fellow fanfiction writers have written up a Batman Christmas One Shot along with a Red Hood and the Outsiders Christmas One Shot. They insisted I have a try at writing up a Christmas One Shot too, so I have decided to do the Teen Titans. This is my first try at a One Shot fanfic, and my first try at doing the Teen Titans. So go easy on me okay? I hope you like this!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans they belong to **DC Comics** and the **Cartoon Network**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas time in Jump City and inside the Titans Tower everyone was in the Christmas Spirit. The whole tower was decorated in all sorts of Christmas lights and decorations, the only thing that lacking in the centre of all this was a Christmas Tree.<p>

"Surprise friends it is us!" Starfire said brightly as she and Robin suddenly came in carrying a decent sized Christmas tree in between them.

"Yep," Robin said cheerfully. "Check out this tree Starfire and I got. Isn't it a beauty?"

"Yeah it's real great," Raven said nodding in approval as she paused in her efforts to wrap up her Christmas presents. "Beast Boy can you give me a hand with these presents?"

"Gee I'd love to help you Raven," Beast Boy said apologetically as he helped Robin and Starfire set the tree up. "But I was going to trim the tree."

"Don't worry Raven," Robin said gently to Raven as he saw she was getting ready to use her powers to grab him. "I'll give you a hand."

"While you do that I will assist Cyborg in the kitchen," Starfire said heading off in the direction of the Titans Kitchen where Cyborg was chopping vegetables and wearing an apron that said 'KISS THE CHEF' on the front.

"Yo! You're back!" Cyborg said looking up from his work. "Did you find a proper tree?"

"Greetings of the Season to you Cyborg," Starfire said politely. "Yes we found a tree at a VERY reasonable price as well."

"That's good to hear," Cyborg smiled. "Can't have Christmas without a proper tree now can you?"

"Indeed!" Starfire said happily. "Do you require some assistance?"

"Naw I've got this pretty much handled Star," Cyborg said confidently. "Why don't you go help decorate the tree?"

At that very moment Beast Boy was standing in front of the Christmas Tree armed with a pair of tree trimmers.

"Uh Beast Boy…" Raven said worriedly at where this might be going. "What are you planning to do with those trimmers?"

"Oh I'm just going to trim this tree MY special way!" Beast Boy said with a chuckle and with a cry of "Yaaaaah!" he started clipping the tree like made with the trimmers.

"Hey go easy with those Beast Boy!" Robin cried out in alarm at what was happening. "That was the last tree in the shop!" He broke off in amazement as he saw Beast Boy step back from the now PERFECTLY trimmed Christmas Tree.

"Ahh…perfect!" Beast Boy said in satisfaction savouring the astonished looks on Robin and Raven's faces. "I should have been a barber!"

"How the heck did you manage that?" Raven asked in amazement.

"Dudes," Beast Boy said cockily. "I manage my hair for a living with scissors so trimming a Christmas Tree with trimmers comes natural to me."

"Wonderful work Beast Boy!" Starfire said coming out with the Christmas decorations. "Would you like to help us decorate? I have tons of ornaments!"

"And wait til you see the lights I've rigged," Robin said coming up with some coloured Christmas lights.

"Naah," Beast Boy said moving off with his trimmers. "I'm gonna go get my presents and put them under the tree."

"But you are missing out on the funnest part!" Starfire pouted.

"Let him go Star," Robin said as he started hanging out the decorations on the tree. "We'll do it without him."

"I really do enjoy this," Starfire said to Robin as they continued to hang on the ordainments. "Even more than getting presents!"

"Me too," Robin smiled back. "This is the kind of tradition I can really get into."

"It's not just the tree, decorations and presents," Raven said coming over to join them. "It's singing the Christmas Carols too."

"Do you know this one?" Robin said and started singing and the others joined in with him.

"_**Good King Wenceslas looked out, on the Feast of Stephen,**_

_**When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even; Brightly shone the moon that night, tho' the frost was cruel, When a poor man came in sight, gath'ring winter fuel."**_

"'_**Hither, page, and stand by me, if thou know'st it, telling,**_

_**Yonder peasant, who is he? Where and what his dwelling?' 'Sire, he lives a good league hence, underneath the mountain; Right against the forest fence, by Saint Agnes' fountain.'"**_

"'_**Bring me flesh, and bring me wine, bring me pine logs hither:**_

_**Thou and I will see him dine, when we bear them thither.' Page and monarch, forth they went, forth they went together; Through the rude wind's wild lament and the bitter weather."**_

"'_**Sire, the night is darker now, and the wind blows stronger;**_

_**Fails my heart, I know not how; I can go no longer.' 'Mark my footsteps, good my page. Tread thou in them boldly Thou shalt find the winter's rage freeze thy blood less coldly."**_

"_**In his master's steps he trod, where the snow lay dinted;**_

_**Heat was in the very sod which the saint had printed. Therefore, Christian men, be sure, wealth or rank possessing, Ye who now will bless the poor, shall yourselves find blessing."**_

As they finished singing Robin looked out the window and smiled. "Hey it's going to be a White Christmas guys…here comes the snow again!"

"Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed in happiness.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen Cyborg was just checking on the Christmas Turkey cooking away merrily in the oven. "Smells delicious!" he said to himself proudly.

"Dude I still can't see how you can all _eat_ that," Beast Boy said with a shudder. "How's my Tofu?"

"It's coming along nicely BB you seriously think I'd forget it?"

"Great!" Beast Boy said in delight. "Hey I'm going to put my presents under the tree, you want me to get yours?"

"NO WAY man!" Cyborg said sternly to the green skinned shape shifter. "Don't you DARE go into my room…I haven't wrapped your Christmas Presents yet!"

"Okay! Okay!" Beast Boy said hastily leaving the kitchen. However on his way to his room Beast Boy stopped at Cyborg's Door and looked up and down the hallway. "He! He! He!" he said quietly to himself. "I think I'll sneak a peak into Cyborg's room anyway! I gotta see if he got me that radio controlled version of the T-Car!"

Beast Boy slowly opened the door and gave a cry of terror as something jump on him causing him to fall down into the hallway. To his relief it was just Starfire's pet Silk Worm Silkie who had been sleeping in Cyborg's room and just wanting a hug off somebody.

"Okay you got me Silkie," Beast Boy laughed picking up the happily little worm. "You're a top notch Guard. Okay you win I won't go looking at Cybrog's stuff."

Returning to the Kitchen Beast Boy and Silkie were just in time to see Cyborg pour some Christmas punch into several silver goblets for himself, Robin, Raven and Starfire. "Hey BB you're just in time to celebrate with a drink!"

"Fantastic!" Beast Boy said taking a goblet for himself. "Merry Christmas!" he toasted his friends.

"Indeed!" Starfire said in agreement. "A Merry Christmas to us all!"

Smiling the others did the same and drank their spirits and hearts warmed not just by the punch but by the love and friendship they all shared with each other.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, I hope I did well enough for you all. Feel free to leave a review to let me know as I said it was my first one off Titans Fanfic. (For those of you who don't like this story and my work <strong>DON'T READ IT!<strong> _**NOBODY** _is forcing you to!) Anyway a Merry Christmas to you all have a good one won't you? Cheers!


End file.
